Ancient Problem
by RumCake
Summary: SJ established. Xover with Eureka. Sam has a younger brother named Jack Carter who knows a little more than he should about Earth's situation with the Ori. The question is: How?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic that I've posted, so please be kind. Enjoy!

* * *

"Carter," Sam said as she answered the phone in her lab on the second ring.

"Sam? It's me, Jack," a male voice on the other end said. It took Sam only moments to recognize the voice of her younger brother, U.S. Marshall Jack Carter.

"Jack? What's wrong? I haven't heard from you in a while," Sam said, keeping half her attention of the phone conversation and the other half on the report she was supposed to be writing about SG-1's latest encounter with the Ori.

Mitchell walked into Sam's lab, about to inform her something important, but when he heard her say the name 'Jack' he stopped dead. He was about to turn and leave, but Sam waved at him to hang on for a minute.

"Well, I got a promotion," Jack said, looking at the scene before him in despair. The hole he was looking at was the main reason he was calling his sister for help.

"That's great Jack, where are you stationed now?" Sam said, motioning for Mitchell to take a seat on one of her stools.

"Eureka," Jack said hesitantly, not really sure if he was doing the right thing by involving his sister in the latest problem the town was facing. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that involving Sam was the only way to actually _solve_ the problem.

"_What_?" Sam nearly yelled. "You're actually _there_? Jack, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

Jack was a little surprised at the fear and anger in his sister's voice, "I'm not sure I can tell you that, Sam. But I need your help with something."

"_Jack_," Sam growled, causing Mitchell to feel sorry for whoever was on the other end of that phone conversation, "I've known about Eureka for the past fifteen _years_. Now, do I have to get the President to authorize me paying you a little visit in California, or are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Jack's eyes grew wide. Allison was beckoning to him, so he said, "You might want to get the President on that one, Sam. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye, Jack."

Sam sighed as she hung up the phone. "What do you want, Mitchell?"

Mitchell smirked at Sam, "Who was that?"

Sam glared at the phone, "My younger brother, Jack. Why?"

Cameron shrugged, "Nothin' just thought you were talking to General O'Neill, that's all. So, what's up with your brother?"

Sam shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her chest she said, "I'm not so sure you have high enough security clearance to know that, Cam."

"Oh, well, never mind then. I just came to tell you that General Landry just gave our next mission to SG-2 and wants us to take a week downtime."

Sam frowned, "Why?"

"That would be my doing," a voice said from the doorway. Sam's eyes lit up as she turned around and saw her husband of three months, Jack O'Neill, standing there. "Miss me?" he asked as he crossed the distance separating them in a few long strides.

"Did I ever!" Sam said as she embraced her husband intimately. "I love you, Jack O'Neill," she said as they parted from their kiss.

"I love you, too, Samantha O'Neill," Jack said with a smirk.

Someone coughed and Sam and Jack pulled apart to find Daniel, Teal'c and Vala standing in the doorway, watching them. Daniel scowled at Jack, "How long have you been in town?"

Jack shrugged, "About an hour – I had to get the _full_ briefing from Landry before he let me go. Why?"

"You've been here an hour and this is the first I've heard about it!" Daniel was enraged, "I thought I at _least_ merited a visit."

"Daniel, no offence, but my wife merits a visit before you do," Jack said, pulling Sam closer to his body, still clad in his dress blues. "See? I didn't even change yet!"

Sam giggled at him, stopping only when he glared at her. "So, Cameron just told me that we have a week downtime. Anybody have plans?"

Daniel shrugged, "I was going to see if I could figure out the addresses to those planets the people on Camelot told us about."

Sam frowned, "Can't Dr. Lee do that?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to get a crack at it before I hand it over to Bill."

Jack motioned to Teal'c, "What about you, big guy? Got any plans?"

"I do not, O'Neill."

"What about you, Mitchell?" Jack asked, turning around to see the younger man.

"Nothin' much planned, sir. I just found out myself. I'll probably finish unpacking my stuff and catch a few movies."

Sam grinned, "Good. Then you all won't mind going on a road trip with me."

"Where?" Vala asked, jumping at the chance to see more of the Tau'ri's home world.

"Northern California."

Jack looked at her strangely. He had a very good idea what would draw her to the Pacific Northwest, but that didn't mean it was right to take the whole group along! "Why?"

Sam's grin grew more and more stressed, "To see my brother."

"Why would you invite us to go see Mark?" Daniel asked. "You never have before."

"I'm not going to see Mark, Daniel. I'm going to see my other brother, Jack."

Daniel grinned, "You have a brother named _Jack_?"

Sam sighed, "Yes, Daniel, I _do_. It's part of the reason it took me so long to actually call General O'Neill 'Jack' while on downtime."

"I'd love to go, thank you Colonel!" Vala said.

"Indeed. I, too, would enjoy meeting the younger sibling of Colonel Carter," Teal'c said with a small smile playing on his face.

"Sure, why not?" Mitchell shrugged, "It sounds like it should be fun – especially after that conversation you just had with him."

Sam glared at him, but it was Jack who spoke next, "So, Danny? What do you say? You up for a road trip?"

Daniel sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

Sam grin was large and smug, "Good. We're leaving in two hours. You all better go pack and get ready."

Daniel groaned as he left the lab to go pack his clothes and books that he 'just couldn't live without for a week'. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think for a first try? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for being so nice with your reviews. I actually missed the first two episodes of he new season of Eureka, but I caught the latest one. Real life is being cruel right now, but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks.

* * *

The ride to Northern California wasn't really that eventful. There were two cars full of people wondering why the hell they were driving instead of flying. Of course, Sam knew that they were driving because it was the only way to actually get to Eureka, and she only remembered about the possibility of flying to Sacramento and driving from there, when they were already well into Nevada.

The cars were just passing the border into California when Sam's cell phone rang. Mitchell was driving her car, while she tried to sleep and the ring woke her up. "Carter," she said sleepily into the mouthpiece.

"Colonel Carter? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past half an hour! Where are you?"

"Davis?" Sam asked, wondering if she was hearing the man on the other end correctly, "I'm in California. What's wrong?"

"Oh, thank, God. How far away from Eureka are you?"

Sam glanced at the road signs that claimed Crescent City was 200 miles away. "We're getting onto 299 now, why?"

"You're needed in Eureka. They've got something that no one at Global can figure out. I saw the pictures Allison sent to me: it looks like the Stargate Orlin built in your basement a few years ago."

Sam sat up straight in her seat, "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Carter, I'm sure. Now, no one at Global without Section Five clearance is to know about this – and even then I'd proceed with caution."

"Of course, Davis. I'll call you when we get there," Sam hung up the phone and sighed before turning to Cam, "Pull over, I'll drive the last few hours."

"But I just started driving," Cam whined as he pulled into a turnout.

Sam just looked at him, "If I let you drive over this road, it would take us at _least_ four hours to get where we're going. If _I_ drive, it'll take three – probably less."

The second car pulled out right behind them, and Jack got out to walk over and find out what was going on. "Everything okay, Carter?" he asked his wife, worried that something had happened to someone.

Sam nodded, a smile gracing her face, "Yep. I'm just going to drive this last stretch – considering that I know where we're going and Cameron doesn't. This road gets really windy, Jack, you should put Daniel in the front seat."

Jack chuckled, gave Sam a peck on the cheek and went back to the other car.

Sam grinned as she buckled herself into the driver's seat, "You guys ready?" she asked Cameron and Teal'c.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered from the back seat where he had sprawled his lengthy body in an attempt to rest.

"Sure, why not?" Cam said, still cocky enough to think he knew the terrors the road could induce when you were driving along the road with a crazy woman behind the wheel.

Sam just grinned, not saying another word as she pulled out of the turnout and onto the road that curved (sometimes dangerously) around the mountains.

---

Dr. Henry Deacon, Ph.D., was so completely focused on finding out how the device in his hands worked that he didn't even hear the cars pull up into his garage. It was only when a door slammed shut and he heard the tell-tale sounds of military issue boots on the concrete, that he looked up to come face to face with six people: four men, and two women … two of which looked rather familiar.

The tall, blond woman cocked her head to one side as she smiled at him, "You have the wrong tag on, Henry."

Henry smiled as he recognized who she was. He looked down and realized the nametag he was wearing said 'Mechanic' on it, instead of 'Engineer'. After changing them he got out from behind his work station and walked toward the group. He opened his arms for a hug and said, "Samantha! You know, this town hasn't been the same since you left."

"Hi, Henry," Sam said, returning his embrace with passion, "I've missed you, too. How's things here? Jack getting into a lot of trouble?"

Henry snorted, "You could say that. Wait a minute … Samantha, how did you know about Jack?"

Sam looked at him incredulously, "_Come on_, Henry. You're one of the top astrophysicists in the galaxy and you ask me how I know a man who shares the _same_ last name as me? You're losing your touch, Dr. Deacon. Jack's my younger brother."

"Now _that's_ impossible," Henry said, moving so he could get a better look at her. "He's scientifically _inept_."

Sam shrugged as one of her male companions snorted, "Is that even possible, Sam?"

She glared at the men, "I'll have you know that Jack is very smart … after you explain things to him ten times over. Actually, he's a lot like you, General."

The silver haired man with them clutched his hand over his heart, as if he had been mortally wounded by her words, "That hurts, Carter."

"Yeah, Sam, just because they share the same name doesn't mean they _are_ the same," a third man said. Sam shot him a glare that would have made anyone quiver in their boots.

"Cameron, we're in _my_ world now, not the SGC. Don't _even_ joke about that," Sam said in a deadly low voice.

"Indeed," the fourth man said, appearing like stone to Henry. "It would be most unfortunate for you, Colonel Mitchell, if an … accident were to occur on this voyage."

The man with glasses on cleared his throat, "Sam? I know it's usually my job to do the introductions but …"

Sam's eyes went wide as she realized her mistake, "Oh, I'm so sorry. This is Dr. Henry Deacon, one of my mentors from my time here. Henry, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson – Archeology and Egyptology; Colonel Cameron Mitchell; General Jack O'Neill; Teal'c Murray and Vala Mal Doran."

Henry shook each of their hands in turn before turning back to Jack O'Neill. "Air Force, right?" At Jack's nod, Henry continued, "You look remarkably similar to someone I worked with once."

"I know," Jack said, a smile playing on his lips. "MacGyver, right? Goes by Mac?"

Henry nodded as Jack explained, "He's my cousin."

"Henry, Carter wants to know…" the brunette, who was walking into Henry's 'office' stopped short when she saw the visitors. Recognizing Sam she came to attention with a crisp salute, "Ma'am!"

Sam grinned, "At ease, Lupo," as she gave a perfectly executed salute in reply. Sam approached her friend, stopping inches in front of her, "I'm not your CO anymore, Jo."

The deputy grinned and embraced the older woman in a fierce hug. "How long are you here for, Sam?" Jo asked after they released each other.

The older woman shrugged, "Now that depends on a lot of things, but I should have enough time to help bail out Global and my brother from their latest impending disaster."

Jo grinned at the thought, "Well, they certainly can use your help, Sam."

"Now, what did Jack want?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, he wants to know if Henry – and I quote – 'Has that thing with the blinking lights and calculator-thing on it done yet'?"

Sam turned to Henry with a curious look and he held a device up and explained, "I was trying to figure out how to measure the energy input and output coming from the ring over at Beverly's."

Sam nodded before exchanging a look with Jack. "Well, then, by all means … to Beverly's we go," she said, her voice full of something none of her team members had heard in a _long_ time when she was talking about a Tauri: hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm the meanest author in existance! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. I hope this lives up to all of your guys expectations.

* * *

As they walked out to the cars before heading over to Beverly's bed and breakfast, Jack sidled up alongside his wife and asked her, "So … what's the deal with Beverly?"

Sam bristled at the very mention of the other woman's name, "She's a manipulative, conniving, snake of a woman who's used her body to get her where she is now, instead of her brains." She looked pensive for a moment before adding, "Actually, I wouldn't doubt it if she was the love child of Maybourne and Hathor."

Jack winced at the mention of those to specific individuals, "Gotcha."

The car ride was silent in the car Sam was driving, following close behind Jo Lupo, and Henry drove the other car (happening to belong to Teal'c) behind Sam. Every time Daniel (riding with Sam) tried to ask her a question, concerning her brother, or the remarkable things they passed in the town on their way to Beverly's, she would give one or two word answers and leave it at that.

When they pulled into Beverly's drive way, they were greeted by a man wearing a sheriff's uniform and a red headed woman wearing a wrap around fifty's style dress.

Sam got out of the car as Lupo got out of the patrol car, her demeanor screaming that she'd rather be out fighting a battalion of Jaffa loyal to Ba'al single handedly than be where she was at that particular moment.

"Samantha," the woman said, surprise evident in her voice. "I didn't know you were back in Eureka."

"No need to worry, Beverly, it's only short term," Sam said, her voice cold as ice. She turned her attention to the man next to Beverly, who was watching the scene with his jaw on the ground. "Close your mouth, Jack," she said with a tinge of humor lacing her tone, "Flies will get in."

That drew the rest of the group out of the funk they had fallen into when Sam and Beverly had exchanged words with each other.

"_You're_ the infamous Jack Carter? Colonel Carter's told me all about you," Vala said flirtatiously. She looked him up and down then turned to examine Daniel and Mitchell. She leaned in and whispered to Sam, "The gene pool on this planet seems terribly limited."

Sam quirked a smile at Vala's comment before she turned expectantly to her brother, waiting for him to voice his question.

When the question came, it was with a clear voice that was tinged with hurt, "So this was where Dad sent you after Mom died?"

Sam nodded, "They were going to move all of us here, but I thought it would be better if none of you came with me. It was too soon, Jack."

He nodded, his eyes sad before they flickered back to the men accompanying his older sister. He smiled a quick greeting to his brother-in-law, "How's the back, Jack? Still hurting?"

O'Neill shrugged with a trade-mark smirk on his face, "Can't really complain. It's gotten better since I found out the Pentagon has a masseur on staff."

"Who are you?" Jack asked the other men with his sister and brother-in-law bluntly.

"Vala Mal Doran, you already know," Sam started, This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, an archeologist," Sam introduced the three other men, "This is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, a fighter pilot; and this is Dr. T. Murray."

"What's your specialty?" Beverly asked Teal'c, her eyes running up and down his body as if she was assessing his physique to determine what field of study he was in.

Teal'c raised his left eyebrow in his usual manner. In a monotone voice he replied, "Combat."

"You're a doctor of fighting?"

"Martial arts, if you _must_ know, Beverly," Sam said. At the psychiatrist's look of shock, Sam added, "And he's not trying to compensate for _anything_."

"And how would you know _that_, Dr. Carter?" Beverly insinuated.

"Muscles happens to be as well equipped as they come," Vala piped in, sticking up for her friend. "Any blind person can see that." She turned to look at Daniel, "That's not to say that you're not well endowed either, Daniel, just that … well, Muscles _is _bigger."

Jack Carter coughed, trying to hide a smile as the two men in question gave (what he presumed) were shocked looks to the woman who had spoken. "Well, I take it you're here to see the big ring thing, Sam?"

She nodded, "That's why we're here."

"This way."

---

"Holy Hannah," Sam said when she saw the 'big ring thing' in the middle of Beverly's living room. It literally was an exact replica of the one Orlin had constructed in Sam's basement.

"How'd this get here?" O'Neill asked his brother-in-law.

Carter shrugged, "Beverly says it just _appeared _here three days ago."

"That's right. There was a bright flash of white light and when it cleared this was here." Beverly explained what had happened as best as she was able. "The inner ring started moving and it locked onto something - I don't know, then it was like … I don't know, a subspace _window_ opened up and now it won't shut off."

"What time, three days ago?" Sam asked, as she watched Vala approach the makeshift Stargate and run her fingers over it.

"08:06 exactly," Jo replied directly.

"Do you feel it, Colonel Carter?" Vala inquired of the other woman as she turned around.

Sam nodded, "I can feel it, Vala."

"Feel what?" O'Neill asked his wife.

"Jolinar's legacy," Sam replied with just enough crypt so as the civilians present wouldn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"Who's Jolinar?" Jack questioned.

"It's better if you don't know," Sam replied with a sigh. "Mitchell, call Landry and request that SG-2 and SG-10 get up here ASAP. Vala, T, I'm gonna need you guys to check the area for any other _surprises_ that may be awaiting us. Jack, can you take Jack to Café Diem and let Vincent know that I'm back and I'll want my usual ready and waiting in three hours?"

"What? Sam, you're sending me on a _food_ run?" Jack asked his sister, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

Sam stared back at him blankly, "No, I'm sending my husband on a food run - he just doesn't know where Café Diem is. You do."

O'Neill nodded and ushered his still protesting brother-in-law out of the room and toward the sheriff's car parked outside.

Teal'c and Vala set out to examine the rest of Beverly's house with the psychiatrist/hostess right behind them, trying to make sure they didn't go where they shouldn't.

Daniel, Henry, and Jo looked at Sam, waiting to hear what she would direct next. Before Sam could say anything else, though, Jo's beeper went off.

"I've gotta get back. Fargo's complaining again about his neighbor." She turned to look at Sam before she left, "Dinner tonight at Diem? 18:00 hundred hours?"

"Sounds great, Jo. See you then," Sam replied. A hand went to her stomach as she turned to Henry, "Care to take a jaunt over to Global to see what's new over there? Daniel would be in heaven if he saw what they have in Section Five."

Henry cracked a small smile, "I'm not sure Alison would let you take him to see it."

"What happened to Stark?"

"He got fired."

"Finally."

* * *

A/N: So? Anyone still interested? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry this update it happening so late, but I had complete writer's block on this story. I thought you'd like at least a SMALL chapter now rather than waiting another week or so until I get finished with my three term papers.

* * *

Dr. Allison Blake studiously examined the report in front of her. She didn't like what she was reading one bit: it appeared that the artifact was strengthening its hold on her son and there was nothing that they could do to stop the transformation taking place within Kevin's mind.

"Nice office, Ally. Love what you've done with the place," a familiar voice said from the doorway to her office at Global Dynamics. Allison's head shot up to find an old friend standing in her doorway. Behind her were two men, one she knew well, the other she knew not at all.

"Samantha," she said with a slight smile. "When did you get back in town?"

Sam approached her friend, "About two hours ago. I came about the thing in Beverly's living room. My team is on their way to handle it."

Allison raised her eyebrows as she gave her friend a hug, "Your team? Anyone I know?"

Sam cracked a smile, "Dr. Seymour Lee. I don't think you know the others. Though, given what it is you do, I wouldn't be surprised if you had offered at least some of them positions here." She pointed back to the unknown man, "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, a friend of mine. Daniel, this is Dr. Allison Blake, head of Global Dynamics and a long term friend of mine."

Daniel stepped forward, "Hi. Sam's told me nothing about you."

Allison smiled, "The classified nature of Eureka most likely contributed to her decision about that."

"Or it could be that we never really talked about our friends outside of the program," Sam commented with a raised eyebrow to Daniel. "You didn't even know I had another brother beside Mark. It's just a side effect of being military so long, Daniel."

"Sometimes you forget that I'm not military, like you?"

"Something like that."

"Dr. Blake?" Fargo walked poked his head into the room, pausing when he saw Sam. His face lit up as he said, "Dr. Carter! When'd you get back?"

"Hi, Fargo," Sam smiled in return, happy to be back in the town that had helped her so much at such an integral time in her life. "I just got in a few hours ago."

"What happened, Fargo?" Allison directed her assistant's attention back to her.

Fargo stared at her blankly for a few seconds before saying, "There are some abnormal readings coming from a number of projects in Section Seven."

Allison and Sam visibly paled at that thought. "What kind of abnormal readings?" Allison asked as she briskly strode from her office with Fargo, Sam, and Daniel in tow.

"Off the charts," Fargo replied. "And one is well on the way to building up enough power to make a crater from here to Sacramento."

Sam swore and broke into a jog - the other three were not far behind.

"What's in Section Seven?" Daniel asked Sam when they reached the elevators and descended into the bowels of the complex.

Sam glanced his way before shifting her eyes back to where the numbers were increasing in sublevel. "Remember all that naquadah we collected but were never able to use because it wasn't weapons grade?"

Daniel's eyes widened, "They store it _here_?"

She nodded as the elevator opened and the group stepped off, once again settling into a jog. "The President wanted the different everyday uses of the naquadah studied. What better place to do that than a town full of scientists, right? There's at least five devices down there that could turn into bombs if charged correctly."

Daniel increased the speed of his jog into the run SG-1 often used while being followed by unfriendly natives on some distant planet.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If I say I'm sorry ten times will you all forgive me for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter?

* * *

Jack and Jack stood at the counter at Café Diem, waiting for the Carter Special to be delivered as not ordered but requested in the subtext of Sam's real request … whatever _that_ meant. As it so happened, when Vincent had learned _who_ Jack O'Neill was (read: who he was married to) and that Sam was back in town, it was just too great an opportunity for Vincent to pass up. So much cooking he could do! And a woman who actually understood and appreciated it.

No one was quite sure what happened next - all they really knew was that one moment there were two Jack's standing in front of the counter, waiting for the impromptu order, and the next (after a blinding flash of light) there were three. Although, the third Jack _was_ much younger than the other two.

"Hi, Jack," the new one said with a smile to O'Neill. "How's it going?"

O'Neill seemed to view this appearance as one that happened every day as he answered his clone, "Hi, Jack. I'm doing pretty good. You?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." The clone smiled before turning to the other Jack, heedless of the many eyes that were watching them closely. "You must be Carter's brother Jack." He held out his hand with the patent O'Neill smirk in place, "I've always wanted to meet you."

Carter was still a little shell shocked from the abrupt appearance of the other man, obviously no more than twenty years in age. "And you would be?" he asked as he shook the offered hand.

The smirk widened, "Just a figment of your imagination."

Another blinding flash of light followed and the patrons of Café Diem were astounded to find all three men had vanished. Most of them hoped everything would be all right.

---

"Oh, that never gets old," Jack's younger clone grinned wickedly as the three rematerialized onboard Thor's orbiting vessel.

Carter walked to the window and gasped at the sight he had of the Western Hemisphere of the globe. "What's going on?" he asked no one unparticular.

"Your body underwent a molecular dematerialization process in order to transfer itself onboard the vessel," a small voice said from behind him. Carter turned around and came face to face with a grey little alien with _very_ large eyes. "_What_?"

It was O'Neill who answered, "Think _Star Trek_."

"Oh."

"So … I heard there's someone in Eureka who built a 'Gate like the one in Carter's basement," Young O'Neill (as the clone shall be called henceforth) commented.

O'Neill looked at his clone and nodded, "Complete with a connection to an unknown world that won't turn itself off. What do you know about it?"

"The Asgard have received communications from a known colony of Ancients traveling from the Pegasus Galaxy back to the Milky Way," the alien put in.

"Who are you?" Carter asked, the confusion very evident on his face.

The alien blinked its wide eyes at him, "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. It is good to meet the brother of Samantha O'Neill at long last."

Carter's eyes were wide as he replied, "Hi."

"Wait a second, did you just say _Ancients_ contacted you? Just when did this happen?" O'Neill asked, trying to get a hold on the situation.

Thor blinked at his long time friend, "Recently, O'Neill."

Young O'Neill cleared his throat loudly, drawing attention to himself. "From what I heard it was one week ago tomorrow."

Carter thought back in his mind, "That's about the same time all sorts of strange things started happening."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows at his brother-in-law, "You don't find living in a town full of the most brilliant scientists in the United States _strange_?"

Carter conceded the point by saying, "I meant more strange than _usual_."

"Like what?" Young O'Neill asked.

"Like things blowing up unexpectedly with no sign of who did it; things mysteriously going missing then reappearing in places they shouldn't be; and …"

"What? I'm sure it's no weirder than anything else we've dealt with," O'Neill asked, curiosity prompting him as well as the need to know if the two incidents were related or not.

Carter cleared his throat before lifting up his shirt to reveal two ancient symbols tattooed in silver above his right hip bone.

* * *

A/N: So? Does this help you all to forgive me? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, funny story. Actually, not that funny, but I just realized about half way through this chapter that I had completely forgotten about Mitchell. It really proved to be fortuitous as now I have a plan of attack for ending this blasted story (no pun intended).

* * *

Vala shook her head as she met up with Teal'c in the front of Beverly's inn. "I couldn't find anything. How about you, Muscles?"

"I was similarly unsuccessful in my search." Teal'c replied, not phased in the least by her nickname for him. At first it may have seemed rather rude to him, but now he took it as a term of endearment. There was much about the two of them that they had in common.

As if to mock both claims of defeat, directly in front of the pair of aliens a white flash of light appeared. Teal'c drew forth his side arm at the same moment as Vala, ready to defend themselves from the unknown should it prove to be hostile.

When the light cleared, in its place was a woman pale as death but beautiful all the same, dressed in an early renaissance style royal purple gown. Her lilac eyes rolled up and she collapsed into Teal'c's arms, for all intents and purposes dead to the world.

Vala looked suspiciously at the golden haired beauty before turning to Teal'c, "I think we found something."

---

Sam heaved a sigh of relief as she was successfully able to turn off the device before it was able to explode. She turned to look at Allison and Daniel with trepidation as Fargo praised the older woman profusely. She turned to him with a smirk that reminded Daniel all too much of O'Neill before she said, "All in a day's work, Fargo. This is nothing compared to blowing up a sun."

Allison's eyes filled with awe and glee as she imagined her friend blowing up a sun, "You actually did it? Oh, I wish I could have been there to see that."

Sam shook her head, "You couldn't have handled the stress."

"I never was one for combat situations," the other woman agreed readily.

Before the conversation could continue further, two things happened at once: first, Daniel's cell phone rang; and second, Jo came bounding down the stairs to the group.

As Daniel talked on the phone Jo quickly explained to Sam what had been witnessed at Café Diem a short three-quarters of an hour before. She had passed by Diem on her way back to the office, only to hear the improbable tale of the appearing man and the disappearing men.

Sam's reaction to the news was not what anyone (other than Daniel as he hung up his phone) was expecting. She smiled in a relaxed, in charge, fashion and nodded. "Sounds about right. Let's hope Thor has some answers to what's happening down here."

Daniel cleared his throat as he pointed to his phone. Sam looked at him as he said, "That was Teal'c. Apparently there's been a development of the Orlin nature."

The astrophysicist didn't respond verbally, instead she just bolted toward the stairs, expecting Daniel to follow her as she retraced her steps to the elevator and out of Global Dynamics.

---

Mitchell impatiently checked his watch, wondering what the hell was taking so long for the SG teams to arrive. He tapped his foot, one hand itching to grab hold of his gun. Something was really _off_ about this town. Or, maybe that was just the inn keeper they had just met. Beverly.

Even the name sent a warning down Cam's spine. She reminded him of someone - and it wasn't just the warning Sam had given earlier about the woman being spiteful and manipulative. She seemed … _more_, somehow.

Almost like some of the special ops spies he knew.

Dear Lord, he hoped that wasn't the case. It wouldn't be easy to escape the whole thing blowing up in their faces if she was special ops trained.

He checked his watch again, noting that it was just an hour and a half after he had hung up with Landry. The deep roar of the engines on three standard issue SUVs was a welcome relief. _Finally_, something could get done.

---

The golden haired woman appeared to be sleeping soundly under the watchful eyes of Teal'c when Vala came into the room followed by Daniel and Sam.

"Who is she?" Cameron asked Vala as the team stood around and peered at the sleeping woman.

Daniel retorted, "I think the more appropriate question is _what_ is she?"

"Alteran," the voice was airy and weak, but quickly growing in strength. SG-1 turned to look at the figure on the bed. Lilac eyed stared back at them, slightly amused. "I must say, it took you long enough to get my message, Daniel."

Daniel furrowed his brow, the woman _sounded_ familiar, but he wasn't sure from where. "Sorry? I didn't know I was supposed to be looking out for messages from unknown ascended beings."

The woman's pale lips turned up in a smile, "I'm no stranger to you, Daniel. We were good friends when you were among our numbers."

"And you are?" Vala's impatience was growing in leaps and bounds.

"Forgive me," the Alteran said, her eyes flickering over to Sam's, "I've had many names throughout the years, however you would know me as Tatiana."

* * *

A/N: What can I say? I wanted to shake things up a bit ... and I figured you'd like this shorter-ish chapter now rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

"As in wife of _Oberon_?" Sam asked, surprising Daniel yet again with her knowledge. At his look she shrugged, "High school play senior year."

Tatiana smiled in a melancholy manner, "I _was_ the mate of Oberon. Before the Ori split from the Alterans."

The shadow that passed over her face was fleeting, "But that is not why I've called you." She took a deep breath, preparing herself to say her piece. Unfortunately, a bright flash of light beat her to it as O'Neill, Carter, and Jack appeared.

The first thing Sam noticed was that her brother's shirt was pulled up and her husband was on his knees examining something on the other man's abdomen. There was just something about that scene that was inherently wrong.

Carter quickly pulled his shirt back down, giving the room's other occupants a nervous smile.

"What was that?" Sam asked, her curiosity raised at the flash of silver she had seen on her brother's skin. "I thought you hated needles."

Carter smiled sheepishly, "I do. This just … happened."

Sam's hands migrated to her hips, "Did you get sloshed and go out with Mark again?"

Carter looked at her indignantly, "That was _not_ my fault!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him but before she could continue the questioning further, Tatiana spoke up. "Actually, I did that."

"What?" everyone in the room turned to look at her in shock and confusion.

She shrugged, "How else was I supposed to get your attention? When that didn't work …"

"You made the Stargate," Daniel finished for her.

She nodded, "A very base version of it using the raw materials found in the geographic area, but it served the purpose of getting you up here."

"Now what?" O'Neill asked, as if it should have been the most obvious question in the world - which it was.

--

Beverly slowed her breathing as she watched and waited in her hiding spot. She patted herself on the back for having the good sense to install secret passageways between rooms in her home. They sure came in handy at times like these when her Other Boss wanted her to find out who these people actually were.

She listened intently to the conversation taking place on the other side of the partition, and the longer she listened, the more convinced she became of her course of action: she would keep on listening.

--

O'Neill coughed into his hand after Tatiana revealed that she knew of a way to stop the spread of Origin. Sam gave him an appraising look, "What is it?"

Her husband frowned, "Remember that time on K75-2T9?"

Teal'c raised one of his flawless eyebrows but said nothing as he began to look around the room for the hidden compartment and a spy.

"How can we stop them?" Daniel asked, trusting his teammates to do their job while he got the information they desperately needed for the survival of not only Earth but the entire Milky Way.

Tatiana focused her lilac eyes on the archeologist as she spoke, "Before the Alterans left for this planet, we created a device called the Ark of Truth -"

Before she could say another word all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: I hang my head in shame at the length of this chapter and how long it took me to get it posted. Feel free to throw rotten tomatoes now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm sorry, real life got in the way.

* * *

Previously on _Stargate SG-1_:

Daniel retorted, "I think the more appropriate question is _what_ is she?"

"Alteran," the voice was airy and weak, but quickly growing in strength. SG-1 turned to look at the figure on the bed. Lilac eyed stared back at them, slightly amused. "I must say, it took you long enough to get my message, Daniel."

Daniel furrowed his brow, the woman _sounded_ familiar, but he wasn't sure from where. "Sorry? I didn't know I was supposed to be looking out for messages from unknown ascended beings."

The woman's pale lips turned up in a smile, "I'm no stranger to you, Daniel. We were good friends when you were among our numbers."

"And you are?" Vala's impatience was growing in leaps and bounds.

"Forgive me," the Alteran said, her eyes flickering over to Sam's, "I've had many names throughout the years, however you would know me as Tatiana."

* * *

And now for the conclusion:

"As in wife of _Oberon_?" Sam asked, surprising Daniel yet again with her knowledge. At his look she shrugged, "High school play senior year."

Tatiana smiled in a melancholy manner, "I _was_ the mate of Oberon. Before the Ori split from the Alterans."

The shadow that passed over her face was fleeting, "But that is not why I've called you." She took a deep breath, preparing herself to say her piece. Unfortunately, a bright flash of light beat her to it as O'Neill, Carter, and Jack appeared.

The first thing Sam noticed was that her brother's shirt was pulled up and her husband was on his knees examining something on the other man's abdomen. There was just something about that scene that was inherently wrong.

Carter quickly pulled his shirt back down, giving the room's other occupants a nervous smile.

"What was that?" Sam asked, her curiosity raised at the flash of silver she had seen on her brother's skin. "I thought you hated needles."

Carter smiled sheepishly, "I do. This just … happened."

Sam's hands migrated to her hips, "Did you get sloshed and go out with Mark again?"

Carter looked at her indignantly, "That was _not_ my fault!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him but before she could continue the questioning further, Tatiana spoke up. "Actually, I did that."

"What?" everyone in the room turned to look at her in shock and confusion.

She shrugged, "How else was I supposed to get your attention? When that didn't work …"

"You made the Stargate," Daniel finished for her.

She nodded, "A very base version of it using the raw materials found in the geographic area, but it served the purpose of getting you up here."

"Now what?" O'Neill asked, as if it should have been the most obvious question in the world - which it was.

--

Beverly slowed her breathing as she watched and waited in her hiding spot. She patted herself on the back for having the good sense to install secret passageways between rooms in her home. They sure came in handy at times like these when her Other Boss wanted her to find out who these people actually were.

She listened intently to the conversation taking place on the other side of the partition, and the longer she listened, the more convinced she became of her course of action: she would keep on listening.

--

O'Neill coughed into his hand after Tatiana revealed that she knew of a way to stop the spread of Origin. Sam gave him an appraising look, "What is it?"

Her husband frowned, "Remember that time on K75-2T9?"

Teal'c raised one of his flawless eyebrows but said nothing as he began to look around the room for the hidden compartment and a spy.

"How can we stop them?" Daniel asked, trusting his teammates to do their job while he got the information they desperately needed for the survival of not only Earth but the entire Milky Way.

Tatiana focused her lilac eyes on the archeologist as she spoke, "Before the Alterans left for this planet, we created a device called the Ark of Truth -"

Before she could say another word all hell broke loose.

--

It's hard to say exactly what happened when Teal'c approached Beverly's hiding place but in the end Beverly was pointing her gun at Tatiana's head, and the members of SG-1 were pointing their guns at her, Jack and Carter included.

Without any verbal cues it was decided that Sam should take the lead on this one. "Put the gun down, Beverly," Sam said, her voice calm despite the tension in her body.

Beverly smiled slightly at her, "Scared, Samantha? You should be."

"Why are you doing this?" Carter asked, his voice confused.

The deranged woman kept her gaze on Sam, her finger itching on the trigger. "Everything was always handed to you. The General's Golden Child. You never had to work for any of it. Even your spot at the SGC."

"That's not true, Beverly," Sam protested. "I had to work for all of it."

"None of it!" she shouted back. "Well, this is one puzzle that you're going to have to work very hard to figure out."

Shots rang out and Beverly slumped to the floor.

Daniel rushed to Tatiana's side to find her gasping for breath. She pulled him closer and whispered, "Find the Ark. It's the only way to make them see the truth about Origin. It's the only way to stop them."

The Alteran breathed her last and a warm glow surrounded her body. Carter watched in awe as the glowing mass rose off the bed, leaving only the clothes behind as it disappeared from sight.

SG-10 burst through the door, their guns aimed to fight. O'Neill glared at them, "Nice timing, guys!"

Fin

* * *

A/N: Let the tomato throwing commence.


End file.
